


Just Checking In

by radishearrings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Nervous Hermione, No Plot/Plotless, Office, One Shot, Organization, Polite Draco, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishearrings/pseuds/radishearrings
Summary: Hermione’s very good at her job, very thorough.Which is why she’s standing outside Draco Malfoy’s office door for the 11th time this week.No other reason, of course.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Just Checking In

**_Tap tap tap_ **

“Oh, you needn’t knock, ma’am. Mr. Malfoy encourages anyone to just walk on in.”

Hermione looked at Malfoy’s assistant, a chipper young girl with stick-straight black hair pulled into a high-ponytail and cheerful freckled cheeks.

“What’s your job then, if you aren’t moderating who goes in.”

The girl (‘ _Esme Gardener_ ’ Hermione read off her desk’s small name plate) just blinked at her. “Well I do take note of who comes in, but Mr. Malfoy gave me direct orders not to stop anyone if they want to see him.”

“So I take it Malfoy can’t seem to keep track of everyone who visits him himself? He’s just simply too busy.” Hermione clipped, lifting her chin an extra inch.

The girl looked at Hermione, wide-eyed. “I don’t know, ma’am, it’s just what he’s asked me to do-“

“Granger, as much as I hate to tear you away from what I assume is a very important conversation, I can’t have you continuously pestering Ms. Gardener about her job description.” Draco’s voice said from behind his mahogany door. Hermione straightened, giving the assistant one more suspicious look before letting herself in to Draco Malfoy’s office.

To say the former slytherin was organized was a vast understatement. His office was exceedingly clean and minimal.

One tall bookshelf against a wall (books arranged by author name, alphabetically).

Two spotless file cabinets with one award (for _Outstanding Academic Contribution to the Ministry_ ) perched on top and a small, neat stack of muggle business cards.

One chair, black and straight-backed and stiff, in front of a large wooden desk in the center of the room.

And behind the desk, Draco Malfoy, all carefully combed blonde-hair and black steam-pressed suit and meticulously knotted grey tie to match his eyes. He was carefully initialing a long scroll, quill poised gracefully in his hand. How did he even have perfect posture when leaning down to sign documents? That had to be physically impossible.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking of her own knick-knack riddled office, her scattered papers and haphazard stacks of dog-earred books, her dozens of moving photographs of family, friends, her moving **cat calendar** for goodness sake. The way she knew she hunched over her cluttered desk, any idea of posture thrown out her office’s nonexistent window.

“Did you come in just to harass my assistant and burn a hole through the top of my head, Granger?” Malfoy spoke, still not looking up from his scroll.

Hermione smoothed her pencil skirt defensively. “I-what? No, I’m here for the Jenkins proposal. 175 West Knottington Lane-“ “It isn’t done.” Malfoy cut her off. Hermione stared at him. Or the top of his head, more accurately.

Draco raised his eyes to meet hers, his expression one of careful blankness. “It won’t be done until next month, and you know that. It hasn’t even gotten to me, it’s likely still on Edgar Vu’s desk, waiting revisions.”

Hermione blinked.

“Ms. Granger, I’m sure you know that I’m the very last person to see those proposals. And do I not always send them to your office in a timely manner?” Draco Malfoy’s eyes were piercing her, gaze becoming speculative. “In fact- you’ve been to my office quite a lot recently, pestering me for a number of proposals. None of which I have seen yet.”

His eyes were so complex. Dark and light at once, gaze firm and attentive, intelligent. Hermione was tempted to tug on the collar of her white peasant blouse, it was getting a little hot in here for her tastes.

“I was just checking in.” Hermione cleared her throat.

“11 times the past week, Granger?” Hermione could’ve sworn there was a trace of a smirk on his lips. He knew exactly the number of times she had visited. Of course.

She flushed, “I like to be on top of things.”

Draco raised one eyebrow, “I’m aware. Both in work and...recreationally.”

Hermione’s blush was comparable to a radish at this point. Maybe a beet. “What’s the point of an assistant if you know the exact number of times a person has visited?” Hermione flicked a curl over her shoulder primly.

“I’m a busy man.” 

Hermione glowered.

“I’m not fucking her, Granger.”

“I’m not dropping by to see if you’re fucking anyone! And certainly I didn’t come here for a repeat of what we’ve been doing, if that’s what you’re implying, Mr. Malfoy.” she frowned at him and pretended like she was telling the truth.

Like they hadn’t had sex against the wall in her cluttered office twice before, and once over the desk in his. Like she didn’t think about his sculpted abs and hard athlete’s body in her bed alone at night. Like she wouldn’t let this man take her at any hour of the day. She’s had her fair share of sexual escapades, but being with Draco was different. Draco was polite, gentlemanly. He took her heels off before sex, making sure she was comfortable. He was strong, his touch firm and intentional. He was rough, but never too hurtful where she was in any kind of lasting pain. He was at least a head taller than her. And he always made sure she got off first, usually more than once, before he allowed himself.

The last time they’d fucked, Draco had pushed all the scrolls on his desk to the ground, the most mess Hermione had ever seen him make. He had kissed her goodbye gently, had kissed her forehead too, and her stomach had fluttered around like a schoolgirl’s. He was cold, but in an intelligent way. Too calculated, but Hermione had seen affection from him.

Alright, maybe she had been hoping for something.

“Right.” Draco’s smirk was fully formed now, “I know you’re exemplary, Ms. Granger, but you really needn’t visit my office regularly for proposals. I’ll send them straight to your desk when they’re signed. Now, if you’d like to discuss anything further..?”

Hermione was silent. She wasn’t sure if she was irritated or disappointed. She turned on her heel to leave, getting halfway to the door before Draco stopped her with a cough.

“I-Granger, one moment. I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you. Really.” Draco was with her in two strides, catching her hand in his and bowing his head to kiss it.

“I don’t like being teased.” Hermione muttered, and Draco nodded,

“I know. And I apologize. 11 is just an awful lot of times to visit my office unprompted just to see if I wanted to have sex.”

“I don’t want to have sex.”

“Do you not?”

“I mean I’m sure it would be fine to have sex. It would be fine. Good. But maybe something else would be good too.” Her voice was soft.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was definitely avoiding his gaze.

Two seconds.

Three.

Draco cleared his throat. “Would you, uh, like to go out? On a date?”

“Yes. That’d be nice.”

“Good. I know a good restaurant by my flat.”

“Is your flat as impersonal as your office?”

“You’ll find out after our date, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really really appreciate it :) Finally trying to write my own dramione, after only having read it for a few years lol


End file.
